


Various Drabbles

by renindustria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renindustria/pseuds/renindustria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short notes and stories. Updated as and when.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Drabbles

Head Canons. 

Tyki smells like spice, mangoes and wood smoke. Nea smells like mushrooms and olives. The Earl smells sweet like burning sugar and ambergris. Road smells like feathers and gunpowder. Wisely smells like tobacco leaves and jasmine. Cross smells like cigar smoke, bourbon and vanilla. Mana smells like earth, lavender and neroli. 

The new Black Order smells like wood varnish and wool carpets. The old one smelled like wet stone and musty books. The infirmary smells like old rubber and eucalyptus.

Akuma blood smells like rotting wood and honeysuckle.


End file.
